A top that can be displaced between a closed position, in which it covers the vehicle interior, and a storage position, in which the vehicle interior is open toward the top, is known from practice and comprises a folding-top section, which is limited at the rear by a top cassette when the top is in the closed position and which can be folded open and moved up to a front cowl of the vehicle so as to cover the vehicle interior. A top linkage, which comprises a link arrangement on both sides with respect to a vertical longitudinal center plane and which is pivotably mounted on a main bearing, which is fixed to the vehicle, serves to displace the top cassette between a lifted operating position and a lowered storage position. For securing the top cassette in the operating position, the top has a driving wheel that has two end positions. To be able to define the two end positions of the driving wheel, a stop is formed on the main bearing, on which the driving wheel is also rotatably mounted, said stop interacting with a coupling piece in that a side surface of the coupling piece, said side surface extending approximately radially with respect to the axis of rotation of the driving wheel, collides with the stop in the first end position and a second side surface of the coupling piece, said second side surface extending approximately in the radial direction, collides with the stop in the second end position. The locking means, however, has an elaborate, cost-intensive and heavy design. Moreover, the top does not offer any way of locking the top in the storage position.